What is the worst thing I could say
by Kindred01
Summary: Twist to the episode 10 of Series 2. Pythagoras has something he needs to tell Jason but will he listen to him or push him away? P/J, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

' _It's not that we lied, or hid it from them we just never told them. Our plan was to be open about it to explain how we went from friends to best friends to lovers but things happen. Now we have no choice to explain the mess we find ourselves in but first I have to explain to Jason about mess I got myself in_.'

"His heart has blacken." This is not what he wanted to hear they had escaped from the city with the clothes on their backs and poison words flited in Jason's mind 'I'm your mother.' it had made him has become withdrawn, despondent and angry at all of them because of Pasiphae. Pythagoras has to breathe deeply as not to bring up his breakfast the others have started to get to get suspicious that he is hiding an illness or something else. At this point he really didn't know what to do.

He as scared because they could lose Jason and he fear that Pasiphae guards will find them or he could lose himself. Hercules was withdrawn also after Jason killed Medusa he as angry at him and no one can truly blame Hercules for that. Then there is Ariadne she is in love with Jason that much is clear and she has lost more than most he thinks but still Pythagoras can't help but blame her more than Jason.

"I will talk to him." The gingery blonde said leaving the two of them alone.

What the hell is he going to tell Jason to make him better this was major problem and he couldn't lose Jason because he knew he would go insane. He walks over to the three that the curly haired man was sat under just digging his blade into the mud "Jason." Pythagoras said in his normal tone the best he could do under the stress and the nerves eating at him

"I don't want to talk." He mumbles to him, as he digs is sword into the ground a bit deeper but the blonde shook his head and sat in front of him and looked at the man's face

"Then just listen" Jason looks up at him with dark eyes "Please." The man just nods, the light green eyes softly again as he settled on the ground "Remember our night." He whispered Jason nods with a flicker of a smile on his face "When we made love in the jasmine gardens."

"I felt whole that night." He whispered back to him, Pythagoras smiled at him with a little bit of hope building in his chest

"So did I." He licked his lips and looked over at the other two to see them building a small fire "I wished we could have been more open about what we meant to each other. Do you still care?" he whispered

"Of course I do." Came the reply "You're the only thing that real." He told him with a confused frown "Are you dying?" He asked.

Pythagoras was taken back and blinked in confusing before shaking his head "No? Why would you saying that?" He asked him, Jason looked up at him

"You've been sick a lot lately." Jason said, his voice was calm but voided of any emotion and it made him rubbed the back of his head before he shifted a little closer to him

"I know, that is why I want to speak to you but things went crazy." He tried to add humour but that didn't really go down well "This will sound weird but it's not uncommon here believe me."

"Pythagoras." Jason sighed.

He wanted to be on his own but the other part of him wanted to talk and smiled with Pythagoras he wanted to pull him into his arms and warped his arms around him and kiss him and not care who is watching. "I'm pregnant." The thin man said to him, he felt his heart stop as he looked up at him. He heard about men carrying and giving birth but he was told they live in the temple out of reach of those who would abuse them.

"H…How?" He whispered as he felt his own hand reach out and press against the slight dome that lay hidden under the gingery blonde's baggy shirt

"Not all us end up at the temples, you got to have other qualities to make the grade I didn't have hips or the cute enough face." He told the brown haired man with a shrug. He was happy that Jason was touch him and not hissing at him in anger

"Your hips are one of your best parts." He tells him, this makes Pythagoras smile and he had the feeling that the other two were now watching "And if I ever meet the man or woman who said you were not cute I will rip them a new one." Jason tells him. The triangle obsessed man wanted to ask what did 'rip them a new one' meant but he just happy for this moment.

That night Jason slept with one arm warped around Pythagoras as the younger man was pressed into his front. Ariadne watched with wide eyes suddenly she realised why Jason has been off with her for months "How come I didn't see it?" She whispered to Hercules as he gave a tried sigh and a weak smiles while they sat near the warmth of the fire.

"Sometimes the ones we love we over look what is in front of us." He tells her, she looks up at him "They think I didn't know about them but I did. I'm not as blind as everyone thinks I am. Do you know how many months I had to pretend that I didn't know about those two up all night talking and kissing and then finely… well…you know?" She nodded as bite her lips

"We have to get Pythagoras to safety." She whispered

"Agreed, the temple would be the best place for him if that mad witch does find him she can't touch him not without being killed by the guards." Hercules said as he scratches the back of his head.

"Do you think we have our Jason back?" She asked leaning against the large man's shoulders

"We will see."


	2. Chapter 2

_'He is growing almost every day, soon it will be hard to hide the bump under his shirt and then what will be do. If Pasiphae finds us what will she do to Pythagoras and our unborn child if she is willing to try and kill me I wouldn't put it pass her to try and kill her own grandchild. I won't let her do that and I know Hercules will protect them with his life I just hope it won't come to that.'_

Goran listen to the beggar man mumble about what he saw in the woods and he was getting ready to have the man thrown to the lions before he said a few key names like Jason and the lovely Ariadne wondering the woods nearing the temples. "Stop you saw Jason and Ariadne?" Goran asked, the dirt covered man nodded and grinned showing his missing teeth

"Yes but is something different." He said as he snatched a cup of wine from the passing servant and started to down it letting the purplely red liquid down the sides of his chin and onto the floor

"What do you mean?" The General asked feeling put out by the beggar

"Well you know how everyone was one about Jason and Ariadne." He said as he shoved some grapes into his to his mouth

"Yes yes get to the point? Before I throw you to the lions for wasting my time and stealing food and wine!" The Beggar swallowed his food before putting the cup down and rub his hands into his tattered shirt and looked at the General.

The beggar started telling them how he bumped into them as they headed to the temple of young men and how they shared their food with the man they thought was a poor soul who need a little warmth and food. "Well Jason was favouring that thin boy with the gingery hair… what's his name…"

"Pythagoras?" Goran asked

"Yes him, well while they were setting up camp for the night they helped him sit down as they did all the work and they gave him more food and water."

"He must be injured."

"Nooo he's pregnant got a nice round bump." The beggar said licking his lip

"And you think Jason is the father?" Goran asked him with a frown…he's he in love with Ariadne, why would he with Pythagoras?…he thought

"Well he sure wasn't kissing Ariadne and they weren't to kind when I started to touch the boy, I like them round." He grinned and for some reason Goran pity Pythagoras "This Jason was shouting at me for touching his partner." He started mumbling again about how pretty the ginger haired boy was and how he liked them plump and ripe."

"Well this is good news at lest we know where they are heading." He said as he turned back to walk away from the beggar

"So I get paid?" the Beggar asked, Goran looked around at him and smirked

"If you survive the lions." And with that he walked away heading off to speak to Pasiphae.

Pasiphae frowned as she looked back over the city she was killing "I don't understand the Oracle had told us the gods blessed Jason and Ariadne marriage?" She said looking confused as she gripped the balcony

"Maybe she was lying to you." Goran said, Pasiphae shook her head

"No she believed her words, there must be something I am missing!" She hissed, there was a moment where none spoke "Is his heart still Blacken?" she asked him

"I don't think so that dirty beggar man said he seem quite happy with Pythagoras." Goran frowned again and closed her eyes

"Send out scots I want them to follow Jason and the others I don't want them to do anything!" Her General nodded and left the room before she started pacing.

She looked at her niece who was stood there quietly staring at the fires of the candles "Did you have any ideas about this?" Medea looked up at her and just stared at back at her Aunt

"No? Like I spend a lot of time with Jason to ask him." She muttered Pasiphae frowned at her niece and grabbed her arm

"Hold your tongue now go and speak to Melas find out what he knows." She growled at her letting go of her arm.

Mean While…

Pythagoras rubbed his stomach felling his child roll inside of him he was now 6 months along and they have been on the run for two months trying to getting closer and closer to the temple "We should rest for the night." Hercules said "It's getting darker quickly these days."

"Can't we just keep going we will get there quicker." Pythagoras said as he looked back at the white pillars that stood in orangey fire from the setting sun

"Not while you're waddling." The large man smiled

"Just rest you have been walking all day you need you sleep as much as any of us." Jason whispered into his ear as he kissed his neck, the younger man smiled and closed his eyes

"I know what I would like if we had some more privacy a helping hand behind the trees is not helping." He whispered as Jason rubbed his bump

"I know I know but soon we will be able to fix that but for now a hand is all I can offer." The curly haired man whispered softly as he led him back to the building of the camp fire.

Ariadne smiled as she handed a cup the pregnant man as he sat down on the matt "Thank you." He smiled as he drink the water they had picked up from a stream a day ago "We should reach the temple by tomorrow night." Jason said as he helped Hercules drag some dried wood onto their camp site

"Let's hope they are welcoming to us." Ariadne said "The guards can be a little funny about outsiders."

"But they will let Pythagoras in?" Jason asked worryingly at the moment all he knows is this temple is the safe place for him and their baby.

"Yeah of course I may have not be picked by the priests but I am still consider a blessed child and I have proof of that now." The gingery blonde smiled as his stomach growled

"I think that is my queue to hunt." Jason said as he pulled out his sword

"No not tonight it's my turn to night." Hercules said as he pushed himself up and started to walk in the direction Jason was heading in.


	3. Chapter 3

' _What's the worst thing I could say? I love you and I have from the moment we met and I know I should have said something sooner done something sooner but when we started this I didn't think it would end this way._ '

6/7 months before…

Jason was standing against the wall with his eyes closed, his head hurt banging with conflict his love for Ariadne or for Pythagoras. The Oracle hasn't been any help with his conflict she had been crypt as ever "Jason?" There was that sweet voice of Pythagoras, his voice was full of worry for him and it made him smile as he open his eyes and looked at the skinny man that stood in front of him. "Are you okay?" he asked and the curly haired man just laughed as he rubbed his eyes

"You ask me that? You just heard what asked Ariadne and you are asking me if I'm okay?" He looked back at the gingery blonde and saw him look down at the floor "I shouldn't have asked her."

"Of course you should have." Pythagoras shook his head and took his hands

"I shouldn't have even started this with her…" He stopped when he heard footsteps he wanted to finish talking to him. "Come on." He said as he pulled Pythagoras towards the jasmine gardens.

The smell hit them as Jason closed the door quietly before he turned back to beautiful young man and saw him brake down and cry "I'm sorry Pythagoras I never should have done anything to hurt you." He whispered as he warped his arms around him and let him cry as he ran his fingers though Pythagoras hair. Guilt just guilt was cutting though him "I will tell her I won't marry her…"

"No…" The young man pulled back and looked up at the curly haired man. His eyes were red and swollen from crying "Y…You have to you can't go against the gods!" He sniffed at him

"Well they haven't said yes yet have they, and The Oracle keeps telling me that 'I already know.'" He whispered to him as he cupped his cheeks

"Sounds like her, she told me the same thing." He looked up at him thought wet eye lashes "The gods will say yes to you and Ariadne marriage."

"You don't know that? They should know the problem we're in I love you." Now he started to cry as Pythagoras leaned into his hold.

"I love you to but unless The Oracle turns around and tells us that that we have blessing you have to carry on with this marriage." He sobbed as she held onto his robes.

They stood still in the scented gardens letting the soft smells wash over them with the low lights from the flickering candles started to make them needful "Can I ask something." The younger man asked

"You can ask me anything." …and I will do it… he thought as he looked into Pythagoras blue orbs and wiped the tears of his cheeks again

"Lay with me, just this one last time before The Oracle gives her answer tomorrow." He whispered to him as he held onto his arms afraid that if he let go of him that Jason will disappear. The curly hair man leaned in and rested his forehead on Pythagoras' forehead

"This will not be our last night I promises you no matter what the gods tell us." He whispered as he pulled him in for a kiss.

The kiss didn't end there Jason kissed until their lips were stinging, and swollen before he moved down the soft oval jaw to his neck nipping along the skin making Pythagoras moan. While his own hands moved all over the other man's shoulder's and chest pulling at his clothes. Jason was all too happy to pull his clothes off as long as he could pull the blonde's off as well. He pushed Pythagoras backwards until they feel into a pile of Jasmin leaves and knelt above him as he kissed and marked all over his skin. They have only done this twice and the first time was awkward and a bit rushed and it hurt a lot for triangle obsessed man and the second time around they were drugged.

Both of them were now naked and moaning as Jason was kissing the thin man's hips as he gently push his fingers inside of him. Pythagoras moaned and whimpered as he felt the fingers spread him open "J...Jason!" he gasped feeling them wiggle deeper into him

"Shhh, hope the priest don't mind me using their oils." He smiled as he rubbed some on his to his hard member as he fingers stretched the man under him. Pythagoras was lost in a haze of pleasure he could heard Jason speak to him but he couldn't understand what he was saying as his fingers poked and rubbed against a bundle of nerves

"Jason get your fingers out of me and get in me!" He cried out, he need it he need to feel Jason.

The curly haired man pulled his fingers out and moved closer in between Pythagoras legs pulling them higher over his hips before he started to push his hips forwards pushing. The head of his member pushing at the slick hole that was waiting for him. The younger man closed his eyes as he head his face in Jason's neck and dug his nails into his shoulder as he felt the large hard organ push its way into him "Shhh just breathe." Jason whispered to him as he kept pushing forward until he was buried deep in his lover. "Open your eyes." He whispered softly into his ear as he mouthed at Pythagoras neck as he listen to the little moans come from the man's throat as he open his eyes and looked up at the starry sky above them.

Jason started to rock his hips listening to the gasps that came out of his sweet lover as he tried to keep a steady paces watching the younger man's face changed with each thrust. When Jason found Pythagoras sweet spot made him bite down on his fist as he screamed into the skin as the dark haired man continued to battered the blonde's bundle of nerves over and over again until his movements were fast and desperate. Pythagoras moved his hips to meet Jason's thrust for thrust until they both are cumming with muffle cries on their lips as they laid there frozen in bless.

They laid together on the bed of Jasmin leaves in the flickering lights of the candles holding each other. Jason held Pythagoras as he cried in his arms still believing the gods will pull them away from each other. Maybe he was being selfish maybe he should have told Jason from the get go that he is one of those who are able to bare children after all there is always a chances he could become pregnant "Jason?"

"Shhhh, come on we better be going before we're caught." He smiled softly as he kissed his lips

"Stay with me tonight."

"You never have to ask."

….Back to the present…

Jason felt something was wrong, he has been a wake most of night feeling like there was eyes on him and the others. He saw nothing but still he couldn't help shake the feeling off that someone was watching. He looked down at Pythagoras and saw him curled up under the only blanket they have that isn't thread bare. He had made a plan to go back to Atlantis to kill his mother just so Pythagoras and their baby would be safe…we can't be on the run for ever…he thought as he felt the first rays of sun on his eyes and the warmth on his skin "Umm Jason?"

He turned to see the gingery blonde looking up at him with half sleep filled eyes Jason smile down at him as he leaned closer and kissed him on the lips "Sleep well?" He asked him as he gently ran his hands over the soft skin

"Somewhat the baby keeps kicking, but what are you doing up so early?" He asked as he nuzzled his hand

"Just thinking that's all." He smiled down at him

"About?"

"Oooh beheading my mother?" He said, grinning at him making Pythagoras smiled back and sat up better as he rubbed his bump

"I need to pee." He mumbled as he Jason helped him stand up

"Okay just don't go anywhere I can't see you." Jason whispered to him as he looked around once but still not seeing any one.


	4. Chapter 4

_'I will always say I loved him, even when I thought I would lose him to fates other hand. I will tell our children how we met and how we loved each other before our first kiss. I will never say I am sorry for how we got entangled in the danger of this place or how we ended up happy. I will never say sorry.'_

They stood at the temples doors, Pythagoras lean against Jason breathing heavily and he rubbed his swollen stomach, they all had cuts and bruises from the attack that morning. It seems Pasiphae's guards got bored just watching them and thought it was a good idea to attack them and kidnapped the poor pregnant man who was just trying was pee. Lucky for them there was only 5 of them and they were doing their hardest to take and take Pythagoras but none of them were successful and now they are dead. Jason was shook his head out of those dark thoughts that kept wondering towards thought Pythagoras being hurt. But as those thoughts fading as his gingery blonde lover sagged a little in his arms, the curly haired hero warped his arms around his waist and led him inside as Hercules and Ariadne followed them in. "You think they would make these temple easy to get to." Hercules huffed and puffed as he helped Ariadne walk thought the slivery marble doors.

"They weren't made with you in mind." Pythagoras said with a tried smiled

"Laugh it up."

"I plan to." They banter with each other making Jason and Ariadne chuckle as they enter the safety of the temple.

The priest walked up to them seeing their weary looks on the visitors. He see tall slender man who was heavily pregnant looking like he was about to passed out as he leaned in a man who was holding him up. "Welcome to I can see that your journey to us has been treacherous. Please come this way we shall take care of you and if the blessed and his partner would come with me I will have him looked at."

"Thank you…"

"Atmell." He smiled softly as his eyes showed worry for the young pregnant man

"Atmell thank you, we had to flee the city and my partner needs rest that we haven't been able to find in the last few months."

"You are all welcome to stay." He told them as he led them deeper inside.

Jason sat with Pythagoras as the younger man laid curled up a sleep, they're wounds were looked at and cleaned before they themselves were cleaned and they had eaten their fill before they were taken back to chambers they were given. His fingers brushed the cut along Pythagoras cheek frowning at its redness and at how close those guards got to him, he didn't want anything to happen to him he knew it would tear his heart in bits if it did.

There was a knock at the doors and Atmell walked inside with a couple of younger men following behind him carrying fresh clothes "I am afraid your clothes were barely holding themselves together I hope you don't mind." He waved to the clothes being placed on the table for them

"Not at all thank you." He whispered as he stood up

"I hope you find my question not to brash but as you and Pythagoras are enjoying each other's company why you not as for his hand?" Atmell asked, Jason frowned and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at him

"I didn't know he was pregnant until we were on the run." He told him "Our lives have been very confusing of late and this was a welcome surprise." He told the man in the white robes

"I see… It's just the boys here if they are to leave to be with someone they must marry to make sure the child is blessed like the mother when he or she is born." The priest told him "

"We haven't talk about it but we will, I love him and our child that grows with in him." The white haired priest nodded and turned to leave

"If you need anything in the night guards will be happy to help." He told him as he left them alone.

The next day….

Pythagoras was the first to wake up to find his lover curled up spooning him as he slept his arm was warped around Pythagoras' waist. He smiled as he rolled onto his other side and looked up at him reaching out and touching his lips as he watched the man eyes open to look down at the pale blue orbs "What are you doing?" He whispered, it seem wrong to speak any louder than this as they held each other

"I'm just tracing your face with my fingers." He told him

"You were just touching my lip?" The curly haired man told him making the younger one blushed

"I had a dream." Pythagoras whispered to him as he felt Jason's hand ran up and down his arms

"Ummm what about?" He asked him with a smile

"Us, and our children. We're happy and living together in peace without fear."

"Children?" The dark haired man grinned as the other blushed and buried his head into Jason's naked chest

"We have twin boys and a girl." He told him with a smiled. For a while they were just quiet as Jason held him close "I like to think its vision."

"I like that to."


	5. Chapter 5

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT!" Pythagoras yelled as he looked at Jason, Hercules and Ariadne as they stocked themselves with weapons from the temple guards armoury "WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING? OR WOULD YOU HOPE THAT I WOULDN'T NOTICES UNTIL YOU CAME BACK!" The ginger haired man shouted. Jason placed a small digger under his armour before walking up to his husband and took his hands into his own.

"I have to do this for you and our children if for anything else. She has to die." Jason told him as he brought his hand up to his lover's face "Pasiphae has to die for every ones good." He whispered

"Jason please don't do this I need you here, we just married." Pythagoras cried as Jason leaned in and kissed his lips

"I got to." He whispered softly as he looked down at the golden band around the slim finger of his husband. Atmell has them made for them both rings had the same markings and both have been blessed by the priests.

Pythagoras let out a choked sob as Jason kissed his hands before kissing his face again, they were only married the day before in the centre of the temple with falling petals of white Jasmin and it made them both smile making them remember their night in the Jasmin gardens. "Then I will come with you."

"No!" Came the group cry, the younger man looked around at them his eyes welling up with more fearful and angry tears

"Has you brains been washed away by hormones? You're about ready to pop do you think they won't kill you because you're pregnant!" Hercules told him as he went to touch Pythagoras' arm but the gingery blonde pulled away from all of them

"And what if you all die? I would be left alone wishing I could have done something more that it was my fault that you all died!" He sobbed as he ran away from them all.

"PYTHAGORAS!" Jason yelled as he went to go after him only to be stopped by a hand.

"I will talk him." Ariadne said as she walked passed him.

She found Pythagoras in his chamber laying on the bed curled around the pillow crying, she slipped into the room and sat down next to him on the bed before running her fingers though his hair "We are not doing this to upset you we're doing this for every one we can't hide here for ever Pasiphae will find us again and I wouldn't put it passed her that she would destroy this temple and very one inside just to get to us." She whispered again.

"I can't lose all of you." He sobbed quietly, she looked her head and then leaned down and kissed his forehead

"I can't promises we will make it back but I can promises you this if we do die you and your child will always be safe and taken care of." She smiled as she stood up "Rest okay you will see everything will be okay." Pythagoras frowned but watched her leave before he stood up and walked to the window to watch as they leave.

The moment he saw them leave he felt a pain ripple though him making him wince and double over, he gasped as he held his stomach as the pain faded but as he stood up he felt something gush as his trouser leg stuck to his inner thigh "Atmell!" Pythagoras yelled as another wave of pain caused him to stagger to the bed "Atmell!" He cried out again as the priest and a few of the other temple boys came running

"Quick get him to the bed." He said to two of the boys before turning to another two "Get be a bowl of warm water and sheets." He said, they nodded and ran off. "Okay Pythagoras when did the pains started?"

"I'v…I've have small twinges though the night." He whimpered "I thought it was nothing." He said as he let out another cry of pain "I'M GOING TO KILL JASON FOR LEAVING ME LIKE THIS!" He cried.

"You need to breath." The white haired priest said as he took a look to see how far long he is "I'm sorry to say but you still a while away from giving birth all we can do is make you comfortable as possible." He told him

"I want Jason."

Hours later…

Jason and the others were making good time back towards Atlantis, they were sure to make it there quicker than they did to the temple. But for tonight they stopped and sat around a small camp fire. "I'm sure he will be okay." Hercules said, he told them trying to convince himself more than Jason "The boy is made of strong stuff." He told Jason who was just staring at his golden band before he looked up.

"I know I-I just feel bad, what if we do die then he will be alone." He whispered as he rubbed his face

"What about…" Ariadne started to say and then stopped with a frown as she looked down into her drink

"What about what Ariadne?" Jason asked looking at her as she bite her bottom lip "Ariadne?"

"Icarus." She said, Jason frowned

"What about Icarus?" He almost growled his name …what about the man who tried to bed my husband…he thought angrily

"Well it was when you and I were- were…well you know together and Pythagoras and him were seeing each other for a short time." Jason forgot about him or rather he wanted to forget about him. The man was lost for Pythagoras and it bothered Jason that there was someone one out there who loves Pythagoras as much as he does he suddenly doesn't feel so good.

"What about him?" He asked with a snarl to his lips

"I was thinking he could help us get into the castle." She said softly "And he might have something we can use him and his father." All good reason Jason thought but still didn't want the man near him

"Oh good for a moment I thought you were going to say how about we sent him to my husband's side." He said darkly and he poked the fire with his sword

"Well we could do that to… you'll would know then that Pythagoras is safe if that man is with him." The larger man said, Jason looked at him with a dead look

"Only if we're going to die will I send him anywhere near my Pythagoras."

Pythagoras hears the baby cries though the blood pounding against his ear drums, he lets out a gasp as he fall's back against the pillows panting with tears running down his face as he felt the pink wriggling baby was placed on his chest. He pushed himself up and warped a blanket around the baby and himself and shivered at he started to cool down "You have a son." Atmell tells him

"He is beautiful." Pythagoras whispered

"He is a gift." The priest tells him. Then he cried out again and felt the same need to push again. Atmell frown and looked back at the gingery blonde and raised his eye brows "There is another one coming."

"What?" Pythagoras yelled as one of the other temple boys took the baby off his best and warped him up as the triangle obsessed bared once again.


End file.
